Traditionally, radio has been provided via a transmitter propagating radio waves at various frequencies, and a receiver being configured to receive the radio waves (“terrestrial radio”). This information has traditionally been provided mostly as audio. In recent times, the audio information has been augmented with other information, such as text.
The standard implementation of a radio involves a terrestrial broadcast of information from a source antenna. The radio may be configured with a receiving antenna, and tuned to receive a specific frequency. The frequency being tuned to may pick up waves being propagated in the air that are strong enough to be converted into audio information.
Radios may be carried or implemented in a whole host of situations. For example, a person may carry a portable radio with them, and listen to the radio via a speaker or head phones. Often times, radios are implemented in a motor vehicle, such as in or around a centerstack area.
In recent times, different methods have been employed to transmit audio or other information. One such popular implementation is an Internet streaming channel. An Internet streaming channel is a specific web site or application connected site, capable of delivering audio information to an Internet capable device. The user of the Internet capable device may enter in a specific channel, or access the channel through a recommendation service or graphical user interface (GUI).
The Internet streaming channel transmits packets of data via an established Internet connection. The Internet connection may be any sort of wide area network (WAN) facilitated by communication protocols that allow the transmitting and receiving of digital data. The Internet connection may be facilitated by a wireless communication with a satellite, or a connection over an established medium for communication such as a fiber optic line or telephonic connection.
Vehicles are being implemented with Internet connections. Thus, audio head units, such as those commonly found in a centerstack location of the vehicle, are provided with the ability to access data via an Internet streaming channel.
Often times, the context associated with a terrestrial radio station may also be provided via a channel devoted for Internet streaming. Thus, a consumer of an audio program may choose between the radio broadcast and the Internet streaming channel.
Certain receivers of Internet streaming channels may also be equipped with a digital display or secondary output device. Often times this is a screen capable of providing digital information transmitted along with the audio content transmitted from the Internet streaming channel. The additional digital information may be transformed into user engage-able content, for example, content displayed on a human machine interface (HMI). Thus, the additional content may be clickable, accessible, or the like, and once engaged, may allow the user to access additional information. The additional information may be text providing information about the audio content being streamed, or a link to a sponsorship or commercial application associated with the audio information. Alternatively, the additional information may be a picture or video provided to augment the audio content.